A união faz a força
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: O americano está espionando todo mundo . Os países do Mercosul se sentem ameaçados . Então , eles resolvem dar um lição no America . OC cetric .


Título : A união faz a força

Avisos : oc cetric , au , contém fatos da realidade , America como vilão

Rated : K

Sumário : O America está espionando todo mundo . Os latinos resolveram dar um lição nele .

Nota : Meus hetalias ocs

Brasil : Mariana da Silva Gatto

Uruguai : Javier Hernandez

Argentina : Mariano Lopez

Paraguai : Guadalupe Gonçalvez

Narrador P.O.V.

" O America anda mais fofoqueiro do que nunca . Quer saber sobre a vida de todo mundo . Até de pequenos países . No América Latina , o mais ameaçado é a Brasil-chan .

Ele quer saber tudo . Fofoca com a força de um furacão como não houvesse amanhã .

Preocupada com as travessuras do americano irritante , ela reuniu seus companheiros do Mercosul para um reunião secreta .

Em algum lugar bem escondido no Brasil ...

"Então , amigos , foi bom vocês terem vindo . Estou me sentindo ameaçada por aquele americano idiota .Tenho medo de ele me assaltar . " disse Mariana .

"Querida , não é só você . Até eu , o esquecido Uruguai estou me sentindo ameaçado . Você sabe , eu tenho muitos rios em meu território . Isso já levantou cobiça de outros antigamente . " disse Javier .

Lupe corou quando ouviu isso . Ela fica muito envergonhada e triste quando lembra os tenebrosos dias de Solano López .

"Enfim , não poderíamos simplesmente jogar uma bomba na cabeça daquele idiota ? " perguntou o argentino .

"Mas , Mariano , 3 de nós somos nações pequenas . E mesmo a Mari-chan não tem esse poder todo . Se fizéssemos isso , o mundo iria nos retaliar . " argumentou a paraguaia .

"Gente , a opinião pública ainda não sabe o que o americano está aprontando , certo ? " perguntou o uruguaio .

"Sim , Javi , eles não sabem . " respondeu Mari .

"Pessoal , eu tive uma ideia . " disse o argentino .

Ele continuou : " Vamos botar a boca no trombone . Vamos dedurar ele para o mundo . "

"Mas , Mariano , isso é arriscado também . Veja o que aconteceu com aquele cidadão americano que dedurou algumas coisas . " disse Lupe .

"Mas , Lupe , ele está espionando governos . Não estamos em guerra . Espionagem só pode ser praticada em tempos de guerra . Precisamos dar uma lição nesse americano imbecil . " disse a brasileira .

"Então , pessoal , vamos nos dividir e fazer a divulgação . Vamos usar internet , cartazes , todas as mídias . Guerra é guerra . " disse a paraguaia

"Ué ,Lupe , seu espírito de guerra ressuscitou ? " perguntou Javier

"Ele nunca morreu , Javi . Apenas dormia . " ela respondeu .

"Só não vai usar para fazer besteira de novo , não é ? Não quero ter que apelar para aquele inglês novamente para te conter . " alertou Mari .

"Não se preocupe , Mari-chan .Meus negócios apenas envolvem comércio agora . Meus tempos de megalomania passaram já há muito . " respondeu Lupe

"Assim , espero . Se não , vamos botar você na camisa de força outra vez . " disse Mariano .

"Gente, gente . Vamos parar de perder tempo e vamos a luta. Há um americano que precisa ser denunciado . "disse Javier .

"E antes de começarmos a divulgação , não deixemos nossos chefes entrarem em contato com o America . Minha chefe está para encontrá-lo , mas eu não vou deixá-la ir . Então galera , quem somos ? " gritou Mari .

"Somos o Mercosul !" responderam em uníssono .

"E que vamos fazer ? " perguntou o argentino .

"Denunciar o americano !" responderam todos .

...

Semanas depois , todos estavam sabendo das travessuras do americano . A chefe do Brasil chegou a cancelar seu encontro com os Estados Unidos .

Não precisa dizer o quanto Alfred queria esganar os países do Mercosul , especialmente Mari-chan , a quem ele nutre sentimentos conflituosos e platônicos . Mas , ele sabe que não pode fazer isso . Mari-chan tem amigos grandes como China e Rússia . E ela vai pedir ajuda a eles se for atacada .

Mas , pode se dizer que Alfred levou uma bronca de todo o G8 e quase foi esganado para o Iggy . O inglês jurou que lançaria um feitiço no americano se ele fizesse aquilo de novo . "

Moral da história : A união faz a força


End file.
